


Open Your Eyes

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: (I counted), Anyways, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I love my babies so much, I love you two too, I was watching them do the chocolate game, I'm not sure if I should even tag them, I'm sorry babies, M/M, Why?, and I guess thats it, and got this idea, and then I wrote it, and worry less, another ace fanfic yeeey, because it was a spur of the moment thing, but its done now, chan and donghun almost don't appear, he's that nice, in literally 45 minutes, is probably a mess, jason and wow are stupid, jun decided to give them a hand, kinda angsty, so its probably a mess, they should pay more attention, they're so precious, this, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: "Seyoon knows that it’s normal. He knows that, and he knew it would happen, because him and Byeongkwan are really close, and it shows to whoever is paying attention. So it was obvious, from the beginning, that when they started gaining fans, the two of them would be immediately paired up and, as the fans said, ‘shipped’. And Seyoon doesn’t see a problem with this. He doesn’t mind it at all. Or he didn’t, until it started affecting them more than it should."





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people! How are you??? So, as I said in the tags, this is most likely a mess. I wrote it in 45 minutes and I didn't re-read it, so it's likely that there will be mistakes. I hope you like it, anyways, and feedback is always good ^.^  
> Hope you enjoy!!! xx
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

Seyoon knows that it’s normal. He knows that, and he knew it would happen, because him and Byeongkwan are really close, and it shows to whoever is paying attention. So it was obvious, from the beginning, that when they started gaining fans, the two of them would be immediately paired up and, as the fans said, ‘shipped’. And Seyoon doesn’t see a problem with this. He doesn’t mind it at all. Or he didn’t, until it started affecting them more than it should.

 

Seyoon remembered the first time he had seen Byeongkwan. They were younger at that time, and so inexperienced, but, differently from Seyoon himself, the shorter boy practically exhaled confidence. Seyoon remembered being completely lost when the boy approached him, a small smile on his face and a request to sit by Seyoon’s side. And if someone had told Seyoon, back then, that that kid would become his best friend, he would have laughed.

But it’s what happened. Byeongkwan seemed to be set on getting closer to Seyoon, for whatever reason, and Seyoon wasn’t going to complain about having a friend, and so their friendship started, and slowly grew deeper and stronger. Seyoon wonders if he would have done things differently had he known that he would end up falling for that annoying pest that he now called a best friend.

And this leads him to the situation he is in now. They debuted. Ok. Nice. Very nice, actually, Seyoon has been dreaming of this for a long time. The other boys are all nice, he likes them a lot, and he has Byeongkwan, which is definitely a plus. And then there are the fans, the ones who think him and Byeongkwan would make a cute couple. He can’t let them know he agrees with them, but he does.

And then there is the problem. Which is: Seyoon already had a problem before, because Byeongkwan seems to think that excessive skinship is the key to a good friendship. And Seyoon wouldn’t mind it if his heart didn’t try to beat out of his chest every time the younger touched him, but as it is, it can be quite tiring, sometimes. He puts up with it, though. His other option is telling the younger to back off and having to explain himself, thus losing his best friend, and he would rather die. So he puts up with it.

But backtracking, Seyoon already had a hard time when it was only Byeongkwan being Byeongkwan and hugging him at random times, but now the younger has found out about the fans thinking they are a couple. Honestly, Seyoon didn’t even know it was possible for the boy to get clingier, but apparently it is. It is, and Seyoon doesn’t know how much more he can take, because Byeongkwan’s hand in his makes him shiver, and the boy’s cheek pressed against his makes him sigh, and nowadays the boy is always doing those things, and it is driving Seyoon crazy.

What hurts him, though, is how Byeongkwan talks about it. At time it seems almost like it is a duty he has to fulfil, as if their friendship is just a business. Seyoon questioned him once, at the very beginning, about the increased amount of skinship and Byeongkwan smirked and draped an arm around his shoulder, telling Seyoon that they needed to sell couple image, because it would help them gain popularity. Seyoon refuses to admit, even to himself, that he had hoped for a different answer, but that night he cried, alone in his room, wondering if that was all he was to Byeongkwan. So, maybe Seyoon does mind the fans ‘shipping’ them, but not for the reasons one would assume.

The point is, though, that no matter how much he tells his heart that Byeongkwan doesn’t like him like that, and never will, his heart refuses to listen. Especially because the way Byeongkwan reaches for Seyoon’s hand and hugs him tightly feels too real, sometimes, and it makes Seyoon’s job of suffocating that stupid flame of hope very hard. And so he continues to live like this, fighting with himself, trying to extinguish that flame of hope and at the same time clinging to it.

It is making him miserable, really, and he wonders if the others notice. They probably do, because they are together 24/7, practically, but he doubts they link his distressed appearance to the real problem. They probably think it has to do with the stress of debuting, because even though it is amazing it’s been hard.

Sometimes he wonders if he should tell one of them about his problem, but that idea never sticks, because he’s half convinced that they’d kick him out if they knew that he is gay. So he keeps it to himself and tries his best to smile and pretend he’s unaffected when Byeongkwan pulls Seyoon’s arms around his waist and rests his head on Seyoon’s chest, only to shrug the older off once the camera is no longer filming. Not that he doesn’t cling to Seyoon off camera, he does. But that doesn’t make things any better, if anything it just confuses Seyoon more.

 

Seyoon is thinking about exactly that as he looks through fan-made videos, when someone enters his room, not even bothering to knock. He quickly closes the video he was watching – he wouldn’t be able to explain himself if someone caught him watching Wow/Jason videos – and looks up, frowning when he spot Junhee.

“Uhn, need anything?”

He asks. Junhee is frowning. Seyoon has no idea of what the leader wants, he doesn’t think he’s done anything to upset him recently, so he’s absolutely confused.

“Yes. I need you to talk to Byeongkwan and solve this whole mess, because I can’t stand it anymore.”

Says the leader. Seyoon’s mind goes blank. He can feel his blood rushing and he can hear his heart pounding. His hands feel heavy by his side. He wants to say something, because there’s no chance Junhee is talking about what Seyoon thinks he’s talking about, and if he manages to ask what Junhee is talking about a whole crisis can be averted. Instead, he just gapes at Junhee. The leader’s eyes soften and he sits next to Seyoon.

“Seyoon. You didn’t really think we didn’t notice it, right? You may be very good at keeping your face blank, but your body language is really telling. I didn’t talk to you sooner because you clearly weren’t ready to come out, but this has gotten out of hand. You practically cry every time Byeongkwan hugs you, and this isn’t healthy.”

Seyoon can feel his eyes stinging. He tries not to cry, he hates crying, especially in front of other people, but it doesn’t work. The tears run down his cheek and he buries his face on his hands. He feels Junhee put an arm around him and lets the leader pull him close.

“I-I’m sorry.”

He says, after he manages to stop his tears. Junhee’s hand is caressing his hair, and it feels good to be close to someone like this, without thinking about what it means, without wondering if he should let it feed his hope or not.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” The leader says, arm still around Seyoon’s waist. They stay in silence for a while, until Junhee speaks again. “You should really talk to Byeongkwan, though.”

Seyoon sighs.

“I can’t.”

He says, shaking his head.

“Why?”

Presses the leader.

“He’ll hate me.”

Junhee sighs and pulls away from Seyoon, looking the younger in the eyes.

“Seyoon, Byeongkwan could never hate you. I won’t tell you that he likes you the way you want him to, because I don’t know that, but he won’t hate you. I can promise you that. You have to work this out, this isn’t healthy.”

Seyoon shakes his head, the tears threatening to fall again.

“You don’t know that.”

He says. Junhee huffs.

“Seyoon, do you know why I’m here?” Seyoon looks up at the leader. “I’m here because I found Byeongkwan crying in the bathroom earlier, and when I asked what the problem was he told me something about fucking your friendship up. He was so scared of losing you, you have no idea. Trust me, Yoon, there is no chance of him hating you. So go. Talk. To. Him.”

Seyoon wasn’t expecting that. He thinks about the last weeks, trying to remember if Byeongkwan had seemed different, but he can’t recall, and his breath hitches when he notices he’s been so absorbed in his own problem that he stopped paying attention to his best friend’s feelings and actions. He doesn’t even remember the time he last talked to Byeongkwan. He feels as if there’s a lump on his throat.

“Jun…”

He starts, looking at Junhee. The boy must see the panic in his eyes, because he squeezes Seyoon’s hand.

“Hey, it’s ok. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll work it out. Just go talk to him. He’s in his room.”

Seyoon practically runs out of his room.

 

He enters without knocking. He’s never knocked, it seems ridiculous to start now.

“Come in.”

Comes Byeongkwan’s sarcastic voice as Seyoon opens the door and enters, closing the door behind him. Byeongkwan is on his bed, playing on his phone. When his eyes meet Seyoon’s he drops the little gadget and gapes.

“Hey.”

Says Seyoon. Byeongkwan snaps his mouth shut and Seyoon panics when he notices the tears welling up on the younger’s eyes.

“You arsehole.” Says the boy, his voice breaking. He gets up and walks to Seyoon. “You absolute arsehole, I hate you.”

Byeongkwan is practically screaming now as he walks towards the older, and Seyoon is sure he’ll be punched. Instead, when the younger reaches him he’s enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. His heart speeds up and for a second he freezes. And then he throws all caution to the wind and hugs the boy back, resting his head on top of Byeongkwan and pulling the younger impossibly closer.

They stay like that for almost a minute, before Seyoon pulls away. Byeongkwan is still crying when he looks up at the older.

“I’m sorry.”

Says Seyoon. He doesn’t even know what he’s apologizing for, but it feels like the right thing to say.

“I thought I’d lost you. I thought I’d lost you, hyung, I was so scared. I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or if I did something that upset you, I’m sorry.”

And in that moment Seyoon is reminded that no matter how confident Byeongkwan always seems, no matter how much better than Seyoon he is when it comes to social interaction, Byeongkwan is still younger than him. He feels his heart breaking. He’s been a horrible friend.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. Don’t cry, Kwan. God, how can you say that? You’ll never lose me, Kwan. Never. I’m so sorry I made you think that. I’ve been a shitty friend. I hope you can forgive me.”

He says. All he wants is to erase the sad look in Byeongkwan’s face and replace it with the boy’s usual bright smile. The younger sniffles.

“I-I was scared, hyung. I thought you had found out about how I felt about you and that you hated me. I’m still scared you’ll hate me, hyung.”

Says the younger, and at that Seyoon freezes again. Because what the fuck? Did Byeongkwan just say what he thinks he said?

“You what?” He asks, incredulous. He only notices how that sounds when Byeongkwan’s eyes widen and fill with tears again. “No! No no no, don’t cry, that’s not what I meant.”

Byeongkwan seems to make a big effort to calm down, and then speaks again.

“I said I like you, hyung.” He says, voice trembling. “I was scared you would notice and hate me, so I told you that the skinship was for the fans, but it… it wasn’t. I just wanted to be closer to you.”

Seyoon gapes, because that… that was the answer he had hoped for, weeks earlier, when he asked Byeongkwan about all of the skinship. That was the answer that would have kept him from crying alone at night, wishing for something he couldn’t have, and here was Byeongkwan, telling him that he could have it. It was too much for him to process.

“H-hyung? C-can you say som…”

“I love you.” Seyoon blurts out, not letting Byeongkwan finish his sentence. The younger’s eyes widen, but Seyoon doesn’t care anymore. Byeongkwan likes him. “I love you so much, Kwan.”

For a moment the younger seems completely lost, then a smile lights up his face. He reaches forward and Seyoon doesn’t understand what is going on, until he feels a pair of lips against his, and then everything else disappears and all he can see is Byeongkwan. Until he closes his eyes, melting into the kiss and pulling the younger closer. It feels so good. It feels like home.

 

Junhee sighs, exasperated, when he walks in on Seyoon and Byeongkwan kissing. He clears his throat and the other two jump away from each other. They blush when they notice the leader standing by the door, Yoochan and Donghun by his side, smiling.

“So, it seems like you’ve worked things out.” Says the leader. Seyoon looks at Byeongkwan, only to see the younger looking at him. He blushes and looks away, nodding. Junhee huffs. “Great. Honestly, you two… next time just talk to each other, ok? I don’t want to put up with the two of you crying around the dorm anymore.”

Everyone laughs and Seyoon blushes, but he can’t hide the smile that appears on his face. This feels like home.


End file.
